hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Terraland Atlantic hurricane season
The 2018 Terraland Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely catastrophic hurricane season. Featuring few tropical cyclones, it was very costly thanks to Hurricane Sanaa. This season was known for the first Category 5 hurricane to hit Fletebul, Hurricane Sanaa. This heavily impacted the country and its neighbor the Rocky Islands. After Sanaa, the season became silent with only one storm in November. March ''Tropical Storm Amancia Formed off the southern coast of Jamaica. Hit Venezuela and Colombia hard, had 3 deaths and 39M$ of damage, mainly to floodwaters. Highest winds of about 70 MPH. May Tropical Depression 2 Formed off the coast of the Bahamas. Went north, hit Virginia, then died. Highest winds of 33 MPH Hurricane Sarah Formed off the North Carolina coast. Went south, strengthened to category 1 and headed for the Bahamas, but then turned and strengthened to category 2. Then headed for the Greater Antilles, causing 34M$ in damage. Still a tropical storm, it headed for the Lesser Antilles to deal 12M$ in damage before strengthening again to a Category 1, and then hitting South Africa before dissipation. Highest winds of 105 MPH Major Hurricane Samoan Formed off the El Salvador coast. Then headed east and rapidly strengthened to Category 4 strength. Headed south, hit South America, and dissipated. Caused $44M in damage June Extratropical Depressions 5 and 6 Extratropical Depressions 5 and 6 formed off the Maryland coast. Merging, it was on the verge of Tropical Storm until wind shear caused it to dissipate. Hurricane Cavalama Hurricane Cavalama was the first tropical disturbance to ever hit Grelaland (Terraland equivalent of Greenland) in over 1000 years. It formed in the middle of the Atlantic before turning north. Rapidly strengthening to category 1, it hit Grelaland as a category 1, then substantially weakened as it curved to Ireland and the UK. It dealt 38M$ in damage Major Hurricane Sanaa Hurricane Sanaa is the most destructive hurricane on record. Making landfall in over 20 countries and having the longest Category 5 and hurricane lifetime ever, as well as the highest windspeed on record, this hurricane completely caused the evacuation of the Rocky Islands into Fletebul. First forming as a depression in Cape Verde, it turned south, strengthened rapidly to Category 4, and hit Brazil, Bolivia, and Chile. Still a category 1, it went into Mexico and into the Caribbean. Still being a tropical depression, it headed for tropical-subtropical conditions and stalled floating in the ocean for 3 days. Then, as a 210 MPH Category 5, it headed east and hit Morocco, Algeria, Libya, Egypt, Saudi Arabia before strengthening in the Mediterranean. It then began its journey west, hitting Turkey, Ukraine and Fletebul + Rocky Islands in the process. Then, going down toward India, it became a tropical depression again. Strengthening into a category 1, it hit Indonesia and journeyed back. As a category 4, it hit Hawaii and headed to the west coast of the US. It then dissipated in Arkansas. It lasted so long because energy from unknown sources extended its lifetime on land. Hurricane Sanaa was the only less-than-Terraland-sized hurricane in the entire solar system to go around the entire planet. Even though the Great Red Spot in Tupiter goes around many times, it is larger than Terraland. November Tropical Depression C'' Tropical Depression C is the costliest tropical depression on record. Hitting the Antilles, it maintained its strength before dissipating to wind shear in the Gulf of Mexico. It dealt 32M$ of damage and killed 2. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons